My Little Turtle
by Eryessa
Summary: Sequel to My Pretty Beautiful. Set about two years after the twins are born. Joe and Lucy are finally married but then it hits them. Kauila, their little turtle, is different than other children. Could she be autistic? How will this affect the relationship between Joe and Lucy? There are also other factors at play. Can they get through it and be the happy family they want?
1. Chapter 1

It was beautiful, Stephen Farrelly thought as he stood at the altar with Jon Good, Colby Lopez and Phil, Lucy's best friends. Joe was standing there as well in his tuxedo and the priest as well. St. Patrick Cathedral doesn't really do weddings but Lucy chose it because her father was named Patick and the church was so moved by Joe's and Lucy's story of hardship that they agreed to let the wedding happen.

The reason that the wedding was happening in Ireland was because of Lucy's uncle Brian. Uncle Brian didn't want to be far from his sheep, and he was scared of flying to Hawaii. That's okay, just about everyone in Joe's family showed up in Ireland, along with other superstars with the WWE. On the other side of the altar stood the Maid of Honor, Sophia. The other women were Nessa Hopkins, Trinity Fatu and Simone Johnson.

Kauila and Kai were the flower girl and the ring bearer. The year and a half old twins made everyone ooh and awe as they came down the aisle with their mother. They were the ones that were going to hand her off to their father, the man that would share the rest of his life with their mother. Joe Anoa'i smiled at the woman that had his heart, that had the light to shine in his soul. And she was smiling right back at him.

Joe knew that tradition was important to his family but tradition meant something different to Lucy all together. She wanted it to be different, to have a different feel than a traditional wedding. She wanted to honor the heritages in her life, the Irish and the Samoan. Grandpa Connor was there, bringing up the rear just in case something happened. Lucy, instead of a veil, wore a wreath of tropical flowers in her hair, and the white dress was strapless, much like the teal dress she wore to the family dinner with Joe's family. It hid the fact that she refused to wear high heels, or any heels. Even Kauila was shoeless, having fought to keep them off. Untraditional, bringing her own flare to the event. And the entire walk down the aisle Lucy was smiling at Joe.

The wedding went on, without much of an issue. Kau, as Kauila was often called, was obediently staying next to Cousin Simon, Simone that is. Kai was a little bit of a bugger, Stephen noticed as he planted himself between Uncle Jon and Uncle Coby-Coby- and fought to stay awake. Grandpa Connor stood with the rest of the groomsmen and kept a hawklike gaze on the little black haired grey eyed boy.

"Do you, Lucina Edith Ferguson, take Leati Joseph Anoa'i as your lawfully wedded husband..." the priest said going into that speech she didn't care for.

"I do." Lucy smiled at Joe, her hand clasped with his while her other hand rested on her stomach. Not because she was pregnant again but because she had no other place to put it. She had no traditional bouqet to hold, she had been holding her children's hands as they walked her down the aisle.

"Do you Leati Joseph Anoa'i take Lucina Edith Ferguson as your lawfully wedded wife..." The priest turned to Joe as he continued.

"I do." Joe smiled at Lucy.

"May I have the rings?" The Priest looked at Kai, but Colby stepped forward with the rings. "Repeat after me, Lucina...with this ring..." He said.

Nessa held her breath as the Priest asked if someone didn't wish for these two to be married. She had seen John in the pews a few rows back, but it was Aksana who stood at the doors of the church. She hadn't been invited...she shouldn't have been in Ireland to begin with. But Aksana didn't say anything as she quietly turned and left the wedding hall.

"I have something to say." Dwayne stood up from his place in with the rest of the guests. All eyes were on The Rock as he smiled at the couple at the altar. Joe looked confused, Lucy looked mortified. "What are you waiting for, Reigns...kiss her already."

The hall filled with laughter as Joe and Lucy looked at each other. Finally, their lips met, soft and light, but loving nevertheless. Showing everyone that they were now wedded. Cheers erupted from everyone, cries from Kau as she ran to Ms. Pattie, covering her ears with her little hands. That was the first sign that something was different, the grandmother knew. Usually kids didn't care for cheering and the Anoa'i family was a bunch of rowdy people. Maybe it was because her mother was not like that...or maybe it was something else that had been nagging at Patricia Anoa'i, mother to Joe Anoa'i.

* * *

Since there was no father daughter dance, there was a grandfather and father-in-law dance. Mr. Sika had taken to Lucy as if she was one of his own. When the twins came around, it was like everything was perfect. But he saw it in his wife's eyes, something wasn't perfect. He knew about her concerns with Kauila, his little turtle. Actually she was everyone's little turtle. Kai was the raging ocean, unpredictable and normal to watch. Kau wasn't really normal. As Grandpa Connor was dancing with Lucy, Sika looked around the dance hall. They were at a Dublin park for the reception, but he couldn't find Kau.

The dancing hall was covered but it was open so it didn't feel like it was suffacating to Lucy. She didn't do well with being surrounded by people. But he couldn't find Kau. She and her little blue dress couldn't be found. Mr. Sika sighed and stepped away from Connor and Lucy.

The park they were in was nothing but green and a little black haired girl, smaller than the average child, was not an easy thing to spot. But she was where he thought she would be, at a creek that ran near the dance hall. She was not in the water, but the almost two year old was squating in front of it.

"Turtle, what are you doing?" The grandfather asked walking up to her.

She pointed to the water. "Small fish."

He looked at where she was pointing. "No those a baby frogs." He said leaning over her slightly. "Tadpoles."

"Tapoles?" Her little baby talk was close to the actual word that it shocked him.

"Yep. Tadpoles turn into frogs when they get older. What are you going to turn into when you grow older?"

"Mommy." She didn't sound excited, sad or anything, it was a statement.

And that scared him. Though Lucy was diagnosed with symptoms of Asperger's Syndrome, often referred to as PDD-NOS (Pervasive Developmental Disorder- Not Otherwise Specified) he understood that autism was a neurological disorder that ran in families. Boys with autism rank higher than girls on the spectrum. But it wouldn't be a far fetch assumption that Kauila was going to be autistic, or sort of just like her mother.

"Want to go dance with grandpa?" Sika asked.

"No."

"Then can grandpa sit here with you? I don't want to leave you alone." He asked sitting down on the rock next to where Kau was sitting.

"Okay." She said, not looking at him.

A little while later, Lucy stepped out of the open dance hall. She looked around and found Mr. Sika and Kau sitting near the creek. Neither were speaking, it was like they just were in the moment, basking in the quiet solitude they had.

"Hey." Lucy said approaching.

Kau looked over her shoulder, smiling at her Mommy. "Look, Mommy, tapoles."

"Baby frogs? You're not touching them are you?"

"No. They swim."

Mr. Sika smiled. "She loves anything in the water. Wouldn't surprise me she would want to work with whales or turtles when she gets older."

"After Joe and I come back from Hawaii, we're thinking of taking the twins to SeaWorld." Lucy said fidgeting with her mother's ring that now rested on her right ring finger. She wasn't going to give up that heirloom for nothing, like she would risk her life for her children.

"That would be an experience for them. But I would suggest doing it when school starts. Less of a crowd issue, you know."

"Yeah, we were thinking that too. Kau seems a little effected by loud sounds. Can't blame her with being around so many people."

"She'll get used to it. Kai is dancing with Jonathan and Joshua, and Solofa when I left." Mr. Sika said, smiling at Lucy.

She groaned slightly. "Not a Rakishi dance. At least I'm not there to be embarrassed." She smiled. "I bet Colby is filming the entire thing."

"See Uncle Wolf." Kau stood up suddenly. "Please."

To the almost two year old, Uncle Colby was Uncle Wolf. She heard Lucy refer to him as such and it's been Uncle Wolf ever since. Anything to do with animal reference and the toddler was all over it. She was advanced for her age, the doctors said, which also scared Lucy. That's usually an early sign of an autistic child, usually but not always.

"Okay, we'll go see Uncle Wolf. Take my hand, Turtle."

Obediently, Kauila did and Grandpa Sika escorted the two beautiful ladies back to the party.

And now a new story starts, one where hardships are tested even more. What lies ahead for a woman who will soon learn that her daughter isn't as normal as she hoped she would be? What about raising twins while their father is off on the road constantly?

A page turns for this family. Life goes on, but nothing ever truly is as happy as everyone wants it to be.

* * *

**All right, you asked for it. A lot of people were asking for a Sequel to My Pretty Beautiful and I've been mulling it over in my head. I'm not sure if it will be as long as the last one but...I'm going to try to make it worth your while to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter is Rated M**

* * *

Kau and Kai each hugged Lucy as she knelt in front of them. "Be good for Grandma and Grandpa."

"Tay." Kai smiled, his eyes just the same grey as his father's.

"And Turtle?" Lucy looked at her green eyed little girl. "Are you going to be good from Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yes, Mommy." She said, holding the stuffed turtle Cousin Simon gave her.

Joe touched Lucy's back. "They're calling our flight."

"Okay. Give Daddy hugs and kisses, munchkins." Lucy said standing up.

Kai gave Joe a hug and a kiss, but Kau didn't really like it. She allowed it, Lucy saw but she smiled when Kau shrieked in laughter when Joe shoved his face into the crook of Kau's neck and began kissing her flesh. This was one of the few times that Kau would let anyone touch her, she was always touching anyone with facial hair, cupping their faces with her little hands.

Flashes of when Kai and Kau started talking, babbling. Pictures were taken of Kau sitting on Joe's chest, her tiny hands and fingers playing with his facial hair. She did the same with any man that had a beard or goatee. Colby was the victim of Kau's constant intense interest in facial hair. She'd pull his beard, even though they would make noises, trying to get her to laugh but she hardly did. She was intent on playing with their hair.

"Bye, bye, Daddy." She waved, turning away almost instantly to look at the planes out the big windows.

Leaving the twins were going to be hard. Kai was crying as Lucy and Joe walked away, but it seemed like Kau didn't care. This worried Lucy immensely, practically all through the entire flight.

"They're going to be okay, Lucy." Joe said, seeing her face as she bit her lower lip. "Kai will be with Dad and Mom, Simone will be dropping in. They'll be taking the twins to DisneyWorld and they'll have a fun time. When we get back, we'll take them to SeaWorld. And you and I will have a week in paradise to ourselves."

"Do you want to leave the hotel at all for the week."

"No way." He smiled, leaning over and kissing her.

* * *

They didn't waste time when they got to the hotel room in Honnolulu. Joe had just set their bags down and Lucy closed the door, locking it behind her. He watched her turn to him, a coy smile playing on her face. Her beautiful face. His pretty beautiful wife.

"Come here, my wife." He said, his voice low and seductive, holding one of his hands out to her.

She obeyed, knowing this was one of the things they had not had in a long time. A month to be precise. Having a set of toddling twins was hard, getting any alone time with Joe being gone with the WWE and the time he was home was even worse. They were busy wrangling two children, one obviously different than a normal child. But all of that was pushed to the back of Lucy's mind as Joe's mouth came to connect with hers.

Joe's mouth trailed the side of her neck, down to her shoulder, sending chills up and down her spine. Those electric tingles just didn't go away. They were always there, always shooting her anytime Joe touched her. His hand cupped her jeaned ass, lifting her up and tossing her onto the queen size hotel bed, crowling over her as he did so.

"Get that damn shirt off." He growled, hurrying to get his own over his head.

It was primal, a desire that reached no bounds. The momeny Lucy got her shirt and bra off, Joe attacked her chest. She had grown in size, not by much but she didn't complain that her breasts were too small now. Lucy was still beautiful in his eyes, with slight stretch marks on her stomach from how large she was at the end of her pregnancy with Kai and Kau. His hands alternated between his mouth to stimulate her, arrousing her never the less.

"Oh God, Joe." Her fingers found their way into his hair.

The thirty year old man looked at his wife, only just twenty-seven herself, his already cloudy eyes misting over with passion and need of raw sex. She pulled his hair with emphasis this time before she started undoing her pants. In a matter of moments she was naked, splayed out in front of him like a prize. His prize. Only his prze.

"God, you're so beautiful. I love you, Lucy."

"I love you, too, Joe." She smiled at him.

When his mouth danced over her stomach, she gasped. Lucy hadn't felt this in a long time, well long in her mind. As Joe started to head down between her thighs, directly to her core, Lucy grabbed the back of his head trying to get him to where she wanted him to go in a hurry.

"We have all the time, Babygirl."

"We've waisted enough time. I want you now, Joe. I want you to make love to me."

"I highly doubt you want my love. You want that animal inside both of us." He grinned lowering his mouth to her folds again.

Lucy almost lost it when she felt Joe slide two fingers into her. Oh it felt so glorious to her, to finally feel that invasion. That stretching again. It was mind blowing to her. Her hips flew off the bed trying to get more of her husbands mouth and tongue on her. Joe had to get a hand on her hip just to keep her in place.

"Stay down, Lucy."

"Make me." She growled at him. "God, Joe, I need you."

He didn't even get his jeans off. Joe had flipped her over on her front, making Lucy get to her knees while getting his belt unhooked with one hand. Pushing his pants down to his large thighs, Joe didn't give Lucy any warning as he entered her. Dripping wet, she was more than ready for him. Sure there was some discomfort, he heard Lucy grunt at the intrusion, but as he set the pace fast and hard, his flesh slapped at the back of her thighs, Lucy began to moan. She whined a little, feeling that inevitable explosion rising up within her like a wave.

"Fuck, Babe. Yes." She pressed the side of her face into the comforter.

Joe was nearing, that feverish need to own her again was twisting at his soul, at his balls as his hand reached around under her, rubbing at her clit.

"I'm coming..." she gasped, eyes closing.

Faster, faster and faster Joe went. He was growling with need. And when he did cum he roared, his head back and his back rigid as he shot his load into her hot depths. Lucy was right there, milking him with her own release. Both were breathless as Joe slumped onto Lucy's back, holding her to him before he had to move away.

Finally able to discard his jeans, Joe looked at his slightly shaking wife. "You know, Luce..." he didn't finish it.

She turned to look at him, rolling onto her back. "Hmmm."

"This is the most beautiful sight I've seen in a long time."

"Give me a few minutes. I'll give you another beautiful sight to blow your mind." She accentuated the word blow with pride and seduction.

Lucy meant the world to him. After a few hours of catching up on the love life they had lost since having the twins, they lay in bed, sun setting outside, holding each other. Screw jetlag, they had kept this up for hours, going on and off, between different places in the hotel room. They were in between sets when Lucy got up suddenly. She grabbed Joe's boxers off the floor and headed for her satchel.

Sometimes this happened. Lucy would get an idea in her head for her stories, especially that book she was writing and she would have to go write it down. He understood this was something she did a lot of, especially after their love making sessions in the previous couple years. It's what helped make that collaberation novel she did on the Book of Lies, a crime mystery novel that her now deseased mother had started.

The story manuscript had been left with Lucy's grandfather Connor, unfinished, and she had taken over the reigns of finishing it. The book had been published around the time that the Twins were born and had become successful, and the story behind how it was created was one that tugged at people's hearts. Now Lucy was writing another book, finishing up her romance she started that was based off her life with Joe, but she hadn't figured out how to finish it.

As Joe watched Lucy get that notebook out, his phone went off next to the bed. It was from his mother.

"Hello?" He answered, making Lucy glance up at him.

"Hi, Daddy." He heard Kau at the other end. "I see the fishes."

"Kauila, what are you doing on Nana's phone?"

He heard his mom in the background. "We're at SeaWorld in the shark exhibit." Now he understood. "She wanted to tell you she sees the sharks and fishes."

"Well that's nice, Baby. Are you and Kai having a fun time?"  
"Uh huh. Sharks eat fish, like Trua."

From the various times that Joe had Jone to SeaWorld he knew that one of the whales there was named Trua. Lucy pointed him out during one of their visits. Grandma Pattie finally got the phone away from Kau and explained to him that Kauila wanted to tell him about the fishes.

"We had to practically pull her away from the whales. Not that they weren't paying any attention to her. She was basically standing front row and center, hugging them through the glass. People were taking pictures of her like mad because all of the whales in that tank were trying to see her."

"How is Kai doing?" Joe asked.

"He's fine, toddling like usual. Can't keep up with talking like Turtle, but he's more active than she is. She stays by my side while your father runs off after Kai."

"Okay. As long as you guys are having a good time. Listen, Mom, I have to go. Keep my babies safe."

"Don't worry we will."

Lucy smiled at Joe as he got up from the bed, his athletic build shadows in the fading light as he walked towards her.

"The kids okay?"

"Oh yeah, they're in good hands. Kau just wanted to tell me that sharks eat fish, like Trua." He saw her sigh, and looked down at her papers spread out on the hotel table. "What is it?"

"I'm worried about Kau, she's advanced for her age, too advanced."

"It's probably nothing, Luce." He pushed her hair from her shoulder. "I'm naked, you're half naked. Let's see if I can't get you totally naked in the shower. Then we'll head down to the beach for a night walk."

He tugged her up from the chair and pulled her into the bath, tossing his boxers back out into the room.

* * *

**I probably should have done a better job at planning this story out. I'm not sure where to go with it. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

Kauila stared at the massive beast in front of her. The almost two year old watched in pure glory as it swam in front of the glass, it's tail swishing up and down, propelling it through the water. She'd wanted to see them again, but Grandma Pattie said no, that it was Kai's turn to choose where to go. He wanted to see the all white whales, the belugas but she wanted to see the big one, the Trua ones.

Elsewhere in SeaWorld, Grandma Pattie was having a heart attack over not finding her granddaughter. Pattie Anoa'i told her husband Sika to meet up with her at the turtle exhibit. The only place Kau wanted to go was back to the underwater viewing at the killer whale exhibit. Turtles and whales, those were Kau's only interest at the moment. Hopefully a staff person had found her and was going to do the right thing.

Lots of people passed the small brown haired girl, but when Trua came over to look at her, her smile was realy large and these people did stop to watch the girl and whale interact. He was so big, bigger than her daddy to Kau. The little turtle and the big whale, it was like she was trying to hug him through the glass. The nearly two year old was enthralled with him, them.

"What your name?" She asked, her hand rubbing the glass. "I's Kauila Eileen Anoa'i. I's the little turtle and you are big."

"His name is Trua. He has the freckles around his eyes." A trainer said, walking up to the little girl. "Where's your Mommy or Daddy?"

"Hawaii. Gamma Pattie here with Kau."

"Kau, huh?" The woman smiled. "Where is Grandma?"

"No know."

Well that was a bit of a problem. Standing up, the trainer looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone that was with the girl, since most of the people were getting ready for the dolphin show.

"Hey, Jim, we have a kid here that's been misplaced from her family." The trainer waved at a nearby security guard. "Her name is Kau and her grandmother is Pattie. Announce it over the loud speakers for Pattie to come to the underwater viewing of the killer whales at the Shamu stadium."

"Right, got it." Jim said, before walking away.

"What Trua eat?"

"Fish, he eats fish." She said, as she knelt down next to the girl. "My name is Izzy, short for Isabelle."

"Izzy." The girl said, glancing at her before watching Trua surface for air before coming back down to look at them.

Grandma Pattie called out to Kau. The little girl didn't flinch, she just stared at the whale in front of her.

"Kauila." The grandmother called again, rushing up to her, making the girl turn to her. "What did I tell you?"

"I want..."

"No. No, absolutely not. You are not to leave my side."

"She's small." Izzy said, making Patricia Anoa'i look up at her. "I've never seen a child so fascinated with the whales before."

"She was named after the Hawaiian turtle goddess. Thank you so much for staying with her."

"It's my pleasure. You know...I can't help but notice she's..."

"She's not normal, I know." Pattie sighed. She felt that she was going to have to go into an explanation about Kau's different behavior.

"Actually I was going to say gifted. She's gifted. How old is she?"

"Almost two." Pattie ran her fingers through Kau's hair.

"Is she a savant?"

"We honestly don't know. Look, I'm sorry. It's just that I thought that I lost her." Pattie looked at the black haired woman with bright green eyes, much like Kau's. "I have to get back to my husband and my grandson, her brother."

Izzy nodded. "I'll remember her when I see her next. You should stick around for the whale shows."

"She doesn't like crowds, I'm sorry."

"Maybe a private show perhaps."

"We'll have to discuss that with her parents. They're on their honeymoon in Hawaii." Patti picked up Kau, who didn't seem to mind too much. "Come on, we're going to meet grandpa and Kai over at the turtles."

"Honu," Kau spoke the Hawaiian word for the green sea turtle.

* * *

"Is she getting worse?" Joe heard Lucy ask as he woke up from his sleep. "Thanks, Ms. Pattie. I'll remember that when we go the next time. Thanks." Then she hung up, putting the phone back down on the table.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked, raising his head to look at his wife.

"After the phone call yesterday from your parents, Kauila wondered off without no one knowing." She said picking up a piece of blank paper and opening her laptop.

Lucy wasn't much of a neat freak but she was a mess when it came to organizing her writings though. Papers were always spread out around her, mixed and mingling until it came together properly. An organize chaos, that's how she described it when she was finishing with working on the book her mother EIleen started several years back.

"What?" Joe sat up.

"She wanted to see the orcas, but Kai wanted to see the Antartic Exhibit. Kau somehow wondered from there over to the Shanu underwater viewing station, where she was carrying on a full conversation with Trua."

Joe go up from the bed and walked over to Lucy. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. But...I'm scared Joe. When you go back on the road after this, what am I going to do? What if she wonders away and I can't find her?" Her tears started coming.

Lucy could get over emotional when it came to thinking hard about things like this. But Joe could understand and relate. Having been forgotten at the store one time when he was a kid, he knew how it could scare the crap out of any parent to know they had no idea where their child was. His career was in full swing with the WWE meaning he couldn't be there for Lucy when she needed it. That's why they moved to Pensacola to be closer to his parents.

Pulling his wife into his arms, Joe sighed. "it's going to be okay, Babygirl. She's a fighter, Turtle will grow out of it."

"But what if she doesn't. I gave her this, Joe. I gave her my genes." Lucy cried, thinking that she had tainted her daughter.

"Hey, stop. Look at me, Lucy." He held her face in his hands, making her look at him. "This isn't your fault. God intended for us to have our daughter as she is. He gave us two beautiful children, a daughter that has your eyes and my hair, and a son the looks every bit like me. He gave you those children to care for, to look after, to nourish and to love for your life. I can't think of any other person more deserving of this responsibility than you, Babygirl."

"You have to be right don't you?" She asked, smiling through her tears.

"Only with just about everything." He smiled back. "Now come on, what are you working on? Is this the fictional memoir you've been doing?"

"I guess so, if that's what you want to call it." She sat down again in her chair. "It's coming a long but...I don't know where to go with it. This is where I'm stuck." She pointed to one of the typed pages she had printed out, Joe picked it up.

Sharing her love of writing with Joe was a laborous project that took the nearly two years that they've been together. Joe came to understood Lucy could express herself more freely through her writing, conveying her emotions, thoughts and feelings of what she was experiencing. She showed him through her writing what she really felt, about him, about them, about everything. Even though this fictional memoir was just that, fiction, it mirrored what she was going through when they were together.

Her family, her adopted family, had hated the idea of Lucy being with Joe. Her brother John actually tried to break them up. Lucy had be mercilessly bullied by John's now ex-girlfriend Nikki Bella and her twin sister Brie Bella, and Aksana for that matter. Aksana nearly tore them apart during the time that Lucy and Joe first knew that Lucy was pregnant. Lucy was slowly mending things with John, getting back into being a brother and sister bond that John hadn't wanted at first when Lucy was adopted into the Cena family.

During the time that they were together, Lucy managed to change her name back to her original name, Lucina Edith Ferguson. She found a family with her Grandpa Connor, Uncle Brian, Aunt Brianna, cousins Bran and Branwen the redhead twins. She finally found her family, though not without hardships of their own. Uncle Brian was autistic, more so than her mother was. Lucy herself had symptoms of Asperger's Syndrome but Kau was now exhibiting the more classical signs of being autistic.

Everyone was scared that it would be too much for Lucy to handle. She could barely keep it together when she was working in the WWE. She had Joe to fall back on. But outside of it, the way her life was now, she didn't know if she could handle it alone, without Joe. Sure she had Grandma Pattie and Grandpa Sika to help her, and a slew of other family members that were willing to step up to the plate since everyone could see how much Kau was different. But the one person she wanted there the most wasn't able to be there. Joe.

"Everything will be okay, Lucy." Joe nuzzled the auburn haired woman sitting next to him. His nose playing with a few loose strands of hers. "Everything will turn out the way they are supposed to be. Kau and Kai have a mother and a father that love them both. You don't need to worry."

But that's what Lucy was good at. She was great at worrying over the smallest things that she couldn't control. It was one draw back to her and her neurological disorder.

She was afraid she couldn't be able to keep it together. Would she be able to?

Time would only tell on that one. Time and a few more pages in it.

* * *

**This is a test of my creative skills. I've never worked on a story like this before, ever. I'm kind of worried I'm going to disappoint you readers but I'm going to try my best. So, how did you like this chapter? I was trying to make it good but I'm not sure. I'm just not sure where to go next with the story. Got any suggestions, PM or review your opinions.**


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere in her mind Lucy knew that after the honeymoon everything was going to be different. As she and Joe flew in to Pensacola, Florida from Hawaii she wasn't anticipating the welcome that she did. When Lucy and Joe exited the terminal from their flight, there was Grandma Pattie, Grandpa Sika and her two children. But with them was a surprise. Phil Brooks was there.

Phil became close with Lucy over the years. He had been out of action due to a recent injury and so it was a shock to see him there. She happily hugged him after she hugged Kau and Kai, while Joe greeted his parents.

"What are you doing here, Phil?" Lucy asked.

"I was helping Pattie and Sika in watching the twins since I'm sort of unable to do it right now. I figured I would help you while Joe was gone." The aging punk said looking at his Samoan friend.

He nodded. "Sure. It'll give Lucy some time to write her story."

"How is it coming?" Pattie asked as Sika had taken Lucy's luggage.

"I'm moving along with it, but it's still a slow process." She said picking up Kai as he insisted on her picking him up.

The family headed out of the awaiting SUV. Phil helped put the silent Kau in her car seat.

"See Trua, Momma?" Kau spoke up.

"Trua the whale?" Lucy asked, looking at Pattie briefly. "We'll go see him later."

The girl didn't say anything else about the issue. She just looked out the window as they car began to move. Kai was quiet, Kau was, too. But these children were half of Joe, in essense they had a hyper side. Lucy knew this if a nearly two year old found her way to a whale tank by herself.

Phil was set up in the guest bedroom, soon after Joe and Lucy arrived back at their home then Grandma and Grandpa left.

"I have to go back to work soon." Joe said, as Lucy and him were unpacking their things.

Phil was reading to the kids, a favorite pass time for Kau. She loved books, Kai just didn't like the same things as his sister did. Except for whales. Their play room was full of underwater sea creatures painted on the walls. Not the conventional play room but it was close to Lucy and Joe's master bedroom so that Lucy could hear Phil with the kids.

"When?"

"Tomorrow. I know...I just can't get away. I'm close to getting the..."

"Go, Joe. This is your job, this is your passion, besides us. I know that and I trust you. I've trusted you since I first met you." She smiled, closing her eyes but kept her face tilted up. Then she opened them. "I just don't want to loose this connection we have."

"What do you mean, Lucy?" Joe took her hands and they both sat down on the bed together.

"I don't want to be like John, like Randy...I don't want to be another statistic in loving a wrestler."

He sighed. "I've done some screwed up things in my life, and relationships. After what happened with Brie, I don't want to ever do that again, and then Aksana..." Joe closed his eyes, his thumbs rubbing the tops of Lucy's hands. "I don't want to do that to you."

"We can come on the road with you when we can, Joe. Just not right now."

He smiled. "I would enjoy that a lot, Babygirl." He leaned in a kissed her, slowly at first and then more passionately.

If the door wasn't open, and the children and Phil weren't in the next room over, they would have gotten some action on.

Sure enough Kau came running in, holding her stuffed turtle toy. "See Trua now?" She asked, looking between her parents.

"Not now, Sweetie." Lucy leaned forward looking down at the turtle. "Daddy leaves tomorrow. Are you going to miss him?"

"Yes." She said, almost like a robot.

"Tell you what, let's watch Trua on the television." Joe said standing up, patting Lucy on her back. "One Ocean."

"Right, your parents bought it for the twins." Lucy smiled, thanking someone for giving them the idea.

Lucy found out that the one way to keep Kau entertained was to put the One Ocean DVD on and Kau was hooked on it. Phil was the one that was mandated to watch Kai as Lucy and Joe prepared dinner. In the time that they've been together music always seemed to play a pivotal role in this household. Even Kau had a love for music, calming down if she was having a tantrum, put on The Shield's old theme song and she is content after a few moments of hearing it.

The Shield had disbanded back when the twins were born, and they had been working in singles matches. Each had gone after various titles, but Joe was heading for the big leagues, leagues that included his cousin Dwayne Johnson, better known as The Rock. Jon Good and Colby Lopez were still as close to Joe and Lucy as ever. Their girlfriend and wife were living near Pensacola so that they could be closer to Lucy. Jon was still dating Nessa, no matter how weird that relationship was to them and Colby finally proposed to Sophia, they had gotten married a little bit earlier than Lucy and Joe. The twins were a few months old at the time when Sophia and Colby tied the knot, but the ceremony was small, and Lucy and Joe had been able to be there. Lucy was the Maid of Honor.

"Burgers okay with you, Phil?" Lucy asked walking back into the play room to find Kai asleep against Phil and Phil asleep as well. "Well, that's cute." She said reaching into her back pocket and grabbed her cell phone.

Back in the kitchen Joe was making the burgers, keeping an eye on Kau as she sat in the front room watching her DVD. He smiled at his wife as she walked back into the kitchen holding her phone.

"Kai's worn Phil out." She held the phone so that he could see the picture.

"God, now I know why the boy loves the Punk."

"Phil the Pill." Lucy added before she put the phone on the counter and then went to the sink to wash her hands. "Have you spoke to Jon or Colby yet?"

"Yeah, they'll be meeting me in California and then the tour will start for me." He replied, looking over at her. "You're worried aren't you? It's just going to be like any other time that I've been gone. I'll try to call you every night and we can set up a Skype session for the twins while I'm gone."

"It's not you I'm worried about. I'm worried about others trying to get..."

"No. Don't finish that sentence, Lucy." Joe's voice rose slightly. "I am not like that, not after the first time."

The last time meant when he was dating Brie Bella, a diva that still worked with the WWE. She and him had been dating but she was also havng an affair with Randy Orton, who had been married at the time. Lucy made the connections, that Randy was having an affair while he was married to his then wife Samantha. Brie had been cheating on Joe and when Joe found out he got drunk, slept with a strange woman and then a series of events had occured after that.

Lucy sighed. "I guess I'm just worried. With Brie and Aksana wanting you, John's not seeing Nikki...what a girl wants they get, you know that."

She had every right to be scared. Some divas were ruthless when it came to being with superstars that they had their sights on. With Phil on medical leave he would be there for Lucy, but Lucy wasn't the only one worried about infidelity. Joe couldn't understand it, but he always felt that others had been interested in his wife, before they were together. He had assumed Phil had been one of those infatuated with her.

"He'll be out for a month and then he'll be gone." Lucy told Joe.

"I trust him, Lucy, don't worry. He's one of the ones that I can actually trust." Joe smiled at her as he flipped one of the burgers.

Yeah, but somehow Lucy knew that Joe didn't trust Phil the entire way.

How would life be like now that Joe is gone and she has to take care of the kids by herself, Lucy wondered. That's right, Phil was there. How will that effect anything?

* * *

**How'd you like it? I'm sorry if it was a little short but it's hard trying to find an idea for each chapter. I might have to update every other day, alternating between story updates. I still love suggestions about things you might what to read. I can't promise they'll be in here but I know I can try to get them in. Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Phil, Kau and Kai were all sleeping. After dinner everyone just sort of crashed. At leaset they would get a full night sleep. Phil and the twins. Joe had something else planned for his night with his wife.

Joe had just closed the door to the master bedroom and watched as Lucy reached under her shirt, unsnapping her bra and pulling it out the top of her shirt before tossing it in the nearby cloths hamper. He growled, just knowing that he wouldn't be able to touch her for a while after night angered him slightly. Joe knew it was selfish but he wanted to be able to touch her in so many ways than just simple kisses.

Stalking up to his prey, his right hand reached around her, clasping onto a breast, his left holding her into place as his mouth connected with the junction between her shoulder and neck. Lucy gasped at the sudden intrusion of her personal space, shocked that suddenly she was practically being eaten by her husband.

"Joe." She hissed, as his left hand trailed into her shorts. "Oh God."

Working her with his fingers, Joe kissed around the back of Lucy's neck until he found her other shoulder, biting it slightly showing her that she was his. While his expert fingers working at trying to get her folds to wetten, he pressed his ever hardening length against her backside, showing her just how turned on he was.

"Suck me." He growled, before pulling his hand out of her shorts. "I want your mouth on me. Then, I'll eat you out."

He knew that Lucy wasn't really one for oral sex. He knew because of her sensory issues, mainly with touch and sound, but sometimes taste was a big factor in things. He knew she couldn't eat seafood, or be around the fresh fish in the super market. But every once in a while she would give him what he wanted and then he would give her what she wanted in return.

Tentatively she nodded, turning to face him. They switched places, so that she was sitting on the bed and he was standing between her legs. Smiling up at Joe slightly, Lucy began painstakenly unbuttoning his jeans, thankfully he wasn't wearing a belt to complicate things. Joe, because of his nationality as a Samoan, was starting to show some weight in his stomach, but he still had a defined set of abs on him, and sculpted large legs. Lucy loved running her small hands up and down his thighs before giving into his pleasure.

It was like sparks danced in front of his eyes as Lucy's head bobbed up and down on him. Her fingers running up the back side of his thighs added to the pleasure. There was no chance of a warning to her as she basically exploded in her mouth.

"Babygirl," he looked at her, looked down at her, his hand on her shoulder as she pulled back from him. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She asked, wiping the corner of my mouth with her finger. "It wasn't that bad."

"Good, because I want this to be just as good for you as it is for me." He pulled her up from where she was kneeling on the floor and deposited her on the bed. "Now it's my turn to love you right."

Ah, the woman had shaved. She was wet, her folds waiting for his menstruations. He had to smell her. Her sex always had a unique smell. It just turned him on more just to smell her sweet scent.

"Oh God." She gasped as he lapped at her clit.

He worked her slowly at first, making sure that she was dripping wet for him. She mewed slightly, trying not to wake up the entire household. She definitely didn't want to wake Phil up with their love making session. But it was hard to be quiet when she felt Joe's fingers slide into her and then he started speeding up the pleasure.

"Shit." She hissed, her hand coming to rest on top of Joe's head. Her blunt fingers scraped at his scalp as the fire in her lower belly engulfed her senses.

She lay there, taking deep breaths as Joe crawled up her body, leaving a wake of kisses along the way. He ended with a deep kiss on her lips.

"Want to continue?"

"Yes, Joe. I want to remember you with me when you go." She said, her hands coming up to rest on his neck.

Just trying to stay quiet was a task in and of itself because Joe just wanted to take his wife with reckless abandonment but the fact that there was a man sleeping a few doors down from them in their house, it proved difficult. Although Lucy left a bite mark on his shoulder from where she was trying to keep herself quiet, Joe enjoyed the feeling of her beneath him, her warmth engulfing his cock in her silky flesh.

Soon their bliss erupted, sending them both over the edge in simultaneous orgasms. Lucy had to rest her head on Joe's shoulder as they held onto each other.

"I love you, Babygirl. Remember that." Joe said, pushing some of her hair from her face.

"I love you, too, Joe."

And then they both held each other while they slept. In the next few hours, Joe would be gone and Lucy would have to deal with a set of twins.

* * *

"How's the elbow, Phil?" Lucy asked as he and she were in the dining room eating breakfast.

Instead of having a stressful time by taking the kids to the airport, Colby came by to pick up Joe. Kai and Kau were still sleeping when he had left. And Colby had told Lucy that Sophia would come by later for a visit, at least for a little while. She had some doctor visit to go to later that day.

"It's okay. I've set up a physical therapy appointment in two days here in Pensacola. I'll be going there while I stay here."

Phil looked the auburn woman over. He knew the ins and outs of having a relationship and being on the road constantly. He knew it would be harder on Lucy, especially now that Kau was showing more traits of having autism. All Phil could do was sit at the table with Lucy and support her as a friend.

"Hey, let's do something today." Phil said, having seen a toy laying on the living room coffee tale. "Let's go to Sea World."

"They've already gone, Phil." Lucy half mumbled looking at the blank piece of paper in front of her.

"I know but Kau wants to see Trua. I can make that happen." Phil grabbed his cell phone from near him and opened up his contacts.

"Phil, what are you doing?" He held up a hand to silence her as his call connected. After a few minutes of questions and promises, and telling the person some details of the situation, he hung up.

"Okay, it's all set. When The Twins get up, we'll get them ready. Just tell Kau that we're going to see Trua."

As Joe would say, what was this crack head fool up to?

But still, Lucy went with it. She had gotten everything ready for the trip, double checking if everything was as it should be. Diapers, wipes, and three extra sets of cloths because Kai wasn't the cleanest of the two children. Snacks, some toys to keep Kai and Kau entertained.

She stopped packing for a moment. It had hit her, Kai wasn't talking like Kau. He still knew words, Momma, Dada, car, stuff like that. But Kau was saying sentences and she wasn't two yet.

"You can do this, Lucy." Phil encouraged from the door to hers and Joe's bedroom. "You've done this before."

"Yeah, with infants but they're now walking and talking toddlers. And one walks away whenever she wants to." Lucy sat on the bed. "Nessa's lucky, she gets to see Jon when she wants. I hate Skyping."

Phil knew all about her innate hatred of technology. She only used the computer for email, and typing her stories. Lucy still refused vehemently the use of social media, saying she hated when Joe's fans spoke badly about her or the kids. Apparently some were pissed off because Joe decided to fall in love with a retard. That's when she stopped social media.

"Trust me, one day those two will get bored of each other and move on. But talk to Sophia. She's got Colby, remember? She can't see him as often as both of them would like.

Before Lucy could say anything, she hear Kau calling for Joe.

"Daddy!" She called.

Kau was in a panic. Daddy wasn't in his special room where he was supposed to be. When he was home he was in the workout room. Daddy always kissed her good bye, always. Kau wanted the fuzzy kiss from Daddy, the fuzzy kiss that tickled.

She checked the bathroom. No Daddy. Daddy drinks coffee in the kitchen, so that's where she went. But again, no Daddy.

Where was Kau's daddy?

Hugging her Trua toy, she screamed. She stomped her feet while she was in the kitchen. She cried for her daddy.

"Kauila," she quieted down when she heard her Mommy. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"No Daddy. No kisses." She whimpered.

"Daddy went to go to work with Uncle Colby and Uncle Jon." Lucy knelt in front of her daughter. "He left early for his plane."

"No kisses." She repeated.

Oh right. Just like when they left for their honeymoon, Joe's facial hair always tickled Kau's skin. It's what actually made the girl have her first laugh. It still worked just to get her to smile. It's what Kau loved about her father.

"Daddy will be on the computer later, honey. But guess what." Lucy wiped her daughter's tears away lightly.

"What?"

"Uncle Phil is taking us to see Trua today. But we need to get you changed first. Okay?"

"Okay."

Kau wasn't worried now. She would be seeing Trua again and that made her happy again.

Kau was easy in car rides, she loved them. Kai on the other hand, not so much. So to entertain him, Lucy came up with a little game for him.

"Kai, what is your favorite color?"

"Boo!" he said exitedly, lifting his small hands into the air.

"When you see a blue car, say blue, oaky? Then we will look for other colors." Lucy looked over her should at the two children in their car seats.

So that's how much of the two hour car ride to Tampa, Florida went. Actually, Kai fell asleep about thirty minutes into the ride. During the quiet, Lucy had texted Sophia about canceling their meet up plans, and told her to text on how the doctor's appointment went. So while Phil drove, Lucy was able to get back to writing. Kau, the quiet one, stayed awake during the entire car ride, just watching the world go by outside her window.

Phil spoke up. "I have a friend who works at Sea World. He's taking us behind the scenes."

"What?" Lucy looked over at him, morbidly shocked at what he just said.

"Hey, it'll be less stressful on Kau. She can interact with the animals up close with professional supervision. It bypasses the crowds as well."

"If you think it'll be okay." Lucy wasn't sure about this whole idea her older friend was cooking up.

"It will. And it's not just for the kids. It's for you too, Lucy." Phil glanced at her briefly before going back to the road.

Sea World seemed to be like a distant memory. A lot of good things had come out of going to Sea World before, for Lucy at least. She found her long lost friend, a childhood friend that moved away from Massachusetts when Lucy was a teenager. It was shocking to find out that Sophia and Colby were dating, and it was strange to figure out that Colby knew sign language as well.

Maybe this trip to Sea World would be like that distant memory. A memory for her, spending this time with her children, that's what she hoped.

Or it could be something entirely different for someone else.

* * *

**Well, after a long severe case of writer's block, I came up with this chapter. And no, I haven't given up on this story. So how did you like this update? I hope it fits in well with the rest of the story. As you guys know, I love all of your feedbacks on my stories. R&R or PM if you want. Thanks for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

Keith Richardson was Phil's old buddy from Chicago. After going to college for marine biology while training with Phil in wrestling but both went in different career paths and yet they still managed to stay in touch. So now Keith had arranged to help a woman with a special daughter who didn't care for a lot of noise. To help a little girl who knew orcas a Trua.

"Hey Izzy, I've arranged for a special viewing of the whales at Shamu Stadium." Keith said while approaching his fellow trainer in the staff locker room.

Isabelle Wheeler was tying up her shoulder length black hair when Keith approached. Her green eyes glanced at her co-workeras she worked her hair into a bun. "What do I have to do?"

He explained about the little girl Phil was bringing. He explained that she only knew orcas as Trua and that's when the information clicked for Izzy.

"I know that girl. Remember when I found the small kid in the viewing area a while ago? I'm sure that's her."

"Well her mom is friends with my friend Phil. The girl may or may no have autism and she absolutely loves orcas and turtles. Since you're working with Trua at the Dining with Shamu show maybe you can get her involved. Get her to do a few tricks with Trua. Get her to open up as a kid."

"Her grandmother says she's not even two yet. Said grandmother got a little bit bitey with me when I asked if Kauila was a savant."

"I'm sure the grandmother was trying to protected her granddaughter, Izzy. Normal people look down on those with disabilities. So, are you in or what?"

"Yeah, I'm in." Izzy responded.

"Great, they'll be here in a few hours. I'll be meeting them at the underwater viewing area of the stadium. Meet us there."

"All right. Got it." Izzy replied before going back to getting ready.

* * *

Kau was leading the way to the viewing station for the orcas. She had memorized the way from the park entrance. Phil carried a very tired looking Kai on his left side since it was his right elbow that had surgery. Lucy was still a little worried about Phil's plan and what he set up for Kau and her.

"Keith, hey man. I'd hug you but I've got a kid."

"CM Punk with a kid? Who would have thought? Are you dad of these two?" The early forties guy asked when they got to where they needed to be.

"No, my husband works with him. Phil's helping me while Joe's on the road. I'm Lucy Anoa'i." She held her hand out to the man.

"Ma'am." Keith smiled, nodding at her. "Phil told me about Kauila." He motioned towards the aforementioned child.

Kau stood in front of the viewing window watching the whales. Her Trua toy was clamped in her arms and a look of wonder on her face as she watched the six of them. She looked so much like Joe, with her longish hair and the mouth. Actually both of the kids looked more like Joe than like Lucy, except Kai did look like a Mini Joe. Kau, thankfully got her mothers eyes.

Lucy watched as a female trainer walked up to Kau. She was a pretty woman, maybe Lucy's age. Even Phil noticed her and he had to admit she was a looker. Black hair and a beautiful smile, the woman had a killer body and a tattoo on the back of her neck was showing through her hair. Kau actually looked at the woman, though briefly before going back to the whales, which was amazing considering she didn't interact much with stangers.

"Hi, Kauila, remember me?"

"Izzy."

"That's right, I'm Izzy, Izzy Wheeler. I am Trua's trainer. That one right there is the real Trua. The biggest one, that one right there next to him, his name is Tilikum."

"Kum!" Kau pointed with Izzy.

"Kum, that's a good nickname for him. See that one. That's Malia, it mean calm and peace in Hawaiian."

"Daddy Hawaii, too."

"He is?" Izzy asked, adjusting her kneeling position. "Where's your Mommy."

"There." Kau pointed but kept looked at the whales. "Unca Pill, too."

"Unca Pill?" Izzy asked as she approached the grown ups.

"Uncle Phil the Pill. Phil Brooks actually." The superstar said.

"Are you Mrs. Anoa'i?" Izzy turned towards the auburn haired woman.

"Lucy actually. This is my son Kai."

"Hi, handsome man. He looks tired." Izzy placed a hand on Kai's back, making him look at her before laying his head down on Phil's shoulder.

"He is. We drove from Pensacola at the last minute. This was all Phil's idea." Lucy explained.

"Well I'll be using Trua in a Dining with Shamu show. Keith thought that we could get Kauila involved."

"Involved how?" Lucy asked, uncertain about getting Kau involved with these animals at all.

"Get her to do small simple tricks. She won't be near the water. This way it gets Kauila involved with people, to get her used to being around people and loud noises. We have to use microphones and the crowds can get a little bit loud during these shows sometimes. It's not a large crowd and I would like you to join in."

Here was a woman who was willing to work with Kau's obvious social issues. And Kau obviously interacted well with Izzy.

"My nephew is just like her, but he's less verbal. He prefers sharks and dolphins. My brother brings him here every weekend for speech therapy. I believe, myself, getting her involved will help her in the long run." Izzy explained to the worried mother.

Here was a woman that understood and it showed. And she made sense.

"Okay,but I have to be there right?"

"Yes," nodded Izzy.

"Okay, um, Phil, do you got Kai?" Lucy looked over at the man and little boy.

"I haven't dropped him yet."

"Okay. Let's get you and Kauila all dressed up."

"You can call her Kau, less of a mouthful." Lucy looked at Izzy.

"Hey, I think it's a cool name. Her grandmother said it's the name of a Hawaiian goddess,"

"Turtle, she's out little turtle."

Izzy enjoyed Lucy. She could admit that Phil was a handsome man, for being older than her. "Well, Kau and you have some work ahead of you. So, let's get you all dolled up for the show." Izzy smiled at the moth.

Now Lucy hoped the fun was worth the worry she was feeling.

* * *

Off across America somewhere, after a day of tapings, Joe was feeling sluggish. Colby was in the running for the title and with John Cena as the fan favorite it was a matter of time until Creative made up their minds of who was going to get the title. All Joe wanted was his beautiful wife and his babies. He'd gotten a text from Lucy about Kau freaking out when he left without his usual kisses.

How much did he miss the three most important people of his life? A lot, that's the answer.

He was lying in bed, fighting to go to sleep, just to close his eyes and enjoy the black bliss of not worrying about if his wife was handling taking care of two children at once. He didn't want to worry about Kau, of Kai giving his mother a run for her money and of Lucy worrying if Joe was safe and being faithful. He wouldn't hesitate to say that Brie and Aksana were making things obvious in the way they look at him but they hadn't tried anything yet. All of this worrying would only result in a sleepless night for Joe.

The sound of his going off made Joe groan, and it was not Lucy's ringtone. This was a message saying that there was an update on his Facebook account. Just as Joe got his phone in his hand it went off again. And again. And again. It just blew up after that. It kept going off with messages from his Facebook and Twitter and his own contacts.

His breath caught when seeing what everyone was talking about.

They were talking about his wife and daughter. And the killer whale they were with.

* * *

**Well there you have it. And now I am stuck again. You know the routine, R&R or PM because I am out of writing ideas for this one. Usually I get my ideas from the reviews I get and play it off from ear from there. **


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello, everyone. And welcome to Dining with Shamu. I am Izzy and this lovely boy here is named Trua, but around here we also call him Freckles because of the small spots in his eye mask. Trua was born November, 25th of 2005. That makes him nine years old. His mother is Takara, who lives in SeaWorld San Antonio. And Trua is identifiable by the spots on his eye patch and on his neck, which gives him then nickname Freckles to us here at SeaWorld Orlando."

Phil held his phone up as he watched another trainer bring out Lucy and Kau, minus Kau's Trua toy. Lucy had a wet suit with SeaWorld's logo on, but Kau didn't. She was so small that a wet suit couldn't fit her, so they put her in a lifejacket instead. Even though Kau held Lucy's hand, she still watched Trua with a fascination unlike any he had ever seen.

"And we are going to do something different today. SeaWorld doesn't even allow for personal interactions with our orcas. But I have seen for myself a connection Trua has with Kauila here. Say hi to everyone, Kau." Izzy said as she knelt down beside the girl, making her look at the audience.

The girl turned to the people watching. She even waved at them. And they clapped in return, which she didn't care for. She ducked behind Lucy's legs, earning oohs and awes from the onlookers. If only they knew, Phil thought as he continued filming the entire thing.

"So, Kau is going to help us with Trua today." Izzy continued. "So what Kau and I are going to do is show everyone some basic tricks that we teach the whales. This is to get them to bond with us as trainers. One of the things when working with these whales you have to be able to get them to trust you, and bond with you. So the first trick is a simple command, to jump, which means we have to jump, too, Kau."

Kau was intense on what she was doing. All she did was jump and Trua spy-hopped, following Izzy's command. After a few more jumps, Kau actually broke out into a smile. A real smile, she had a real smile since coming to the park.

"Next we're going to make funny faces at each other. Can you do that, Kau?" Izzy asked, kneeling next to the girl.

"Daddy make them good." Kau said, Izzy's microphone that was attached to her head had picked up the statement loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"Well, how about you try that with Trua? He loves making funny faces at people. Now come stand right here…" she moved Kau so that she was closer to the wall where Trua was at, looking at them.

Lucy held her breath, afraid that Kau would get too excited and try to get in the water with the whale. Or at the least try to touch Trua, but when Izzy stopped her from reaching out Lucy edged off a little, easing up some. So Izzy stuck her tongue out, Trua did the same. And after a while, Kau joined in, after figuring out that she had to do it as well.

"That's good, Kau. Now the last one is one that is vital. When Trua does a good job with his tricks, we have to feed him. He likes to chase after his food. So, see these fish…" Izzy picked up her silver pail near her that had fish in it. "We're going to reward Trua for doing a good job. So take a fish and throw it in the water like this."

Izzy took a fish and threw it out into the pool for Trua. He went under, making Kau step closer to the wall, trying to see where he went. Just as she managed to get her head over the wall, up on her little toes to get a better view, Trua broke the surface with a whoosh and splash, verbally making noises. And it didn't even bother her, she didn't get startled, or get panicked over the entire thing. Even getting splashed the way she did, she didn't seem to care. That smile just grew, showing more of her father in her than anything.

"Wow, that was a big splash, wasn't it, Kau? Were you scared?" Izzy asked, pulling the girl from the wall.

"No. Kau turn." She reached into the bucket and got about two or three fish in each of her little hands.

She couldn't get to the edge fast enough, throwing all of the fish she had into the water. One bounced off the top of Trua's head, but he had been watching the girl with interest. He dove down again, came up and waited for more.

Phil was happy, seeing how alive and active Kau seemed. Maybe this would be a good thing for her, to develop as her life went on.

After Dining with Shamu came to an end, Kau happily waved to the people watching. She still seemed fidgety when it came to people cheering for her but she didn't hide behind her mother's legs. The almost two year old was different than when she arrived at the park earlier. And as people were coming closer to get pictures of her, she, Izzy and Lucy knelt next to the wall while Trua spy-hopped behind them, photo bombing them. This was a picture worth a thousand words.

But what sort of words were Joe going to say?

"I'm worried." Lucy admitted to Izzy as she and Kau were changing back into their regular cloths.

"Why would you be worried?"

"My husband, I don't know if he will be okay with knowing what Kau did today. I don't want to be the bad person, especially since he has a really large family."

"Huh. Well I don't know. I'm a thirty year old woman with an older brother but that's it. My parents died when I was in college."

"Mine died when I was five. I was adopted by another family but that one didn't turn out the way I expected it to."

"What do you mean?"

"There was an issue with my husband, my boyfriend at the time. They treated me like I was incapable of finding love on my own, they were pushing me to date some guy I didn't like so much. It was a mess." Lucy shook her head. "Anyway, my home is here in Florida, my family is those closest to me."

"That's a good thing, to have family around." Izzy agreed as she held Kau's Trua toy out to the girl. "Now that we're changed, I've been given the task to show you guys around the park and get a closer view of some of the animals."

Lucy's anxiety cleared up a little, but not the entire way.

As Izzy was leading Kai and Kau ahead of Lucy and Phil, Lucy relayed to Phil what she was thinking and feeling.

"I'm worried." She repeated herself for a second time that day.

Izzy was ahead of them, with Kau and Kai in two. Kai was hitched up on Izzy's hip while Kau held her hand. The kids had instantly taken to this woman as if she was apart of the Anoa'i group of family and friends. Kau was holding Izzy's hand, which was amazing since she was not much for touching strangers. At least Lucy's children were having fun.

"Worried about what?"

"I'm supposed to be a mother and keep my children safe. Did I do the right thing by letting Kau interact with a killer whale?"

"SeaWorld allowed it. She wasn't even close to the whale. She wasn't allowed to touch him. Kau was safe." Phil reached out and rubbed Lucy's lower back. "But blame me if you do get in trouble. I'm the one that came up with the crackpot idea."

Spending time with Izzy was a blessing. For the next couple of hours Izzy introduced the twins to turtles, seals and dolphins. She did so well with Kau and Kai both, treating the two the same as any other child. Even though Kau was obviously different than others her age, Izzy treated her like a little adult. But then it wasn't just the kids who seemed interested in Izzy.

Phil Brooks had a look, Lucy noticed. It was the same look she had when she watched Joe. It was attraction, if attraction had a look. Describing something like this, even as a writer, was difficult. But Lucy could see it, could tell that Phil was actually attracted to the whale trainer. Phil Brooks was attracted to Izzy Wheeler.

The vibration of her phone caused Lucy to get out of her own thoughts. Being that Sophia was deaf, texting was her only way of communication over long distances, even between her and her husband Colby.

The text read: **_I need to see you ASAP. I have a Problem._**

**_What's wrong_**,' Lucy replied.

**_I need female talk. ASAP!_**

Sophia was always the calm one, Lucy was the one that freaked out and Sophia was usually the one to calm her down. So now Lucy's own anxiety went up twenty degrees when Sophia wouldn't tell her through texts what was wrong.

**_We'll be back this evening. Come over at eight. Kids will be in bed._**

**_Okay, thanks._** And that was the end of the texts from Sophia.

Phil looked over at Lucy. He could see the stress on her face. He could see that she was having an issue so he spoke up. "Hey, what's up? What's wrong?"

"Sophia is panicking. She wants to tell me something in person but she won't through texts."

Phil rubbed her back again. "I'm sure it's going to be okay, Luce."

"Maybe, yeah, it's just I feel like pulling my hair out." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Come on, I need to keep an eye on the twins."

"They're okay. They're with Izzy."

"Oh, Izzy, huh? You like her?" Lucy smiled at Phil.

"Maybe. Come on, Lucy, how long have I been interested in a woman?"

"I guess." She paused. "No, I don't actually. Were you with someone when I was on the road two years ago?"

"No. I haven't dated in those two years the twins have been around."

Speaking of twins, they were having a blast looking at the turtles that Izzy and another SeaWorld handler were showing them. Kau, still holding here Trua toy, asked questions about the turtles, the green sea turtles she was named after.

"Turtles eat fish?" She asked, looking at the other trainer.

"Sometimes, but the main eat something called Jelly fish." The man replied.

"Jelly fish," Kau repeated as she looked back in the pool where the turtles were swimming.

* * *

Keith found the group of five at the end of the day back at the main pool where the whales and trainers were. The park had closed, giving the trainers time to interact with the whales on a personal level. Away from the public eyes made Lucy feel better as each trainer for each whale introduced the orcas they were handling. This meant now all of them were in wet suits and life jackets, even Phil. Trua was in the pool, of course, but so was a very interested Tilikum. Keith noticed how interactive Kau was, with the what, with the people, and saw how she seemed to listen. For a kid that was almost two that was hard to do. The boy, Kai, was excited, like any normal boy, trying to look over the cement barrier at the whales.

"Hey, how's everything and everyone doing?" Keith asked, approaching Phil and Lucy.

"We had a great time. But I think it's about time we go. We've been here most of the day." Lucy said, looking back at Kai and Kau.

"Well come by any time. Though may I make a suggestion, Mrs. Anoa'i?"

"Sure."

"Get a doctor's approval, get her diagnosed and then come sign her up for our therapy sessions we have a program for. I think it would be the best thing to do at the moment."

"I've been thinking about it, taking Kau to see if she is autistic." Lucy said, looking at her daughter with Trua and Tilikum, both spy hopping with her and their trainers. "She loves the whales."

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Getting her to leave won't be easy." Keith said as Phil joined Izzy and Kau to play with the whales.

"Getting Phil to leave won't be easy either." Lucy added.

"It's kind of the reason why I chose Izzy. I think she and Phil would be a great together."

"He's obviously interested in her." Lucy agreed.

And as expected, Kau had a fit when they left SeaWorld. Though it didn't last long when Phil found a place to eat, considering Kau hadn't had a lot to eat at the park. On the drive home, both Kau and Kai fell asleep, which gave Phil and Lucy some quiet. It allowed Lucy the chance to write one more chapter on the way home.

"When's Joe coming back?" Phil finally asked.

"A month, I think. Pattie has planned for the twins to go over to her place and have some beach fun. That will give me some time away so that I can get my writing going."

Lucy still looked nervous about something. Scared maybe, Phil thought as he merged into the carpool lane.

"What's wrong, Luce?"

"Am I a bad mother for letting Kau and Kai do what they did today with the whales?" She finally asked.

"I told you, it's all my fault, Lucy. I'll take the blame, okay. Maybe I should have thought this through better. I saw how much Kau loved whales and I figured since she wanted to see the whales again…maybe it was a good idea." He looked at her sideways, giving a reassuring smile.

Maybe, she hoped. Maybe Joe would understand and wouldn't be mad.

Maybe if finding the truth behind behind Kau's behaviors would resolve her issues.

Would it resolve anything at all?

She hoped so.

* * *

**Ugh, I am so sorry for the long wait. It seemed like I could never make this chapter perfect. And now I am at the point where I am not sure if I can continue. I want to, I really do, it's just I am not sure what to do with the darn story. And trust me, I don't really know what to do. Any ideas, suggestions and comments will be highly gratifying for me right now. **


End file.
